To Make You Feel My Love
by pinsn05
Summary: It's a stormy night and they don't know what to do.


**To Make You Feel My Love**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own anything other than the plot of this story...it all belongs the guys at WB.

* * *

It was a cold night, and he just knew it was going to storm. 'Maybe I should go down into the cabin.' Pacey thought. But he didn't get up. He missed her a lot, especially after the fight they had had 3 weeks ago. He can't even remember what it was about; just that he knew he was wrong now. He didn't want to lose her again. But he knew if he kept acting like this, he would.

_When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I would offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love_

He could remember the first day that he had realized he was in love with her. She had gone home from the party he and Dawson were throwing. Dawson had told him what had happened, she had offered herself to him and he told her no. Pacey couldn't believe why anyone would turn down a person or body like that. But what he really couldn't believe was what Dawson asked him to do next, go to her and help her. So he went, just like the side-kick always did. He rowed in Dawson's boat over to her dock to find her sitting there crying, he tried to make some joke about sailing or something. She told him if he came any closer that she'd kill him. Definitely not any different than any other time, he was used to the death threats, so he scooted himself up beside her and before he knew it, she was on his shoulder crying and he was falling for her.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
There's no doubt in my mind where you belong _

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love

When he came out of his memory he realized he was soaked with rain and the sky was as dark as his heart at that moment. When he turned to go down into the cabin of his boat he saw her. His love. His whole life. The reason he got up in the morning. She was standing just as soaked as he was. He was probably the only person in the whole world that could tell that she was crying through the rain. She stepped up on his boat and walked over in front of him. She just looked at him with those big beautiful brown eyes he loved so much and he knew instantly that everything was forgiven and forgotten. He pulled her to him and they just held onto each other standing out in the rain. They were both crying by the time he released her. He knew this was the time.

_The storms are raging on the rollin' sea  
Down the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
But you ain't seen nothing like me yet _

There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
Make you happy, make your dreams come true  
To make you feel my love

The time, for him to ask her the most important question in either of their lives. He had been looking at the ring he took out of his pocket earlier when he first came out to sit on the deck. He got down on one knee and opened the box, Joey gasped. He looked in her eyes and began the speech his heart had prepared on his way down to one knee. 'Joey, you're my love, my life, the only reason I get up in the morning, the last thing I see before I got to sleep at night and I want that to last forever. I've known I've loved you ever since I was 16 years old and I want to love you until I die. Will you marry me?' Joey looked at him with tears in both of their eyes and whispered 'Yes.' Pacey put the ring on her finger even though the rain was still pouring around them. He stood up and kissed her, and then he took he hand and led her down to the cabin of his boat. When he looked at her he knew, even though they were both only 23 years old, that they were destined to be together forever, and that's the way it was going to be.


End file.
